


Rainy Night

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Third Person POV, break ups, flat tire, fluffy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: I had a friend pick random numbers and then pulled those numbers from a prompt list... it led to some comfort from Dean on a rainy night.





	Rainy Night

She never could have possibly imagined this was how her night was going to go. She had gone to work that morning, just like every other day. Today, the clients had seemed a bit more rude and pushy than usual. She was ready to unwind with a glass of wine and a good movie with her fiancé.

She got off late and stopped to pick up some take-out, because she wasn’t in the mood to cook, and headed home.

She never expected to walk in on him with one of her friends. She was so shocked, she had simply turned around and left, slamming the door hard on the way out.

He had chased after her all the way to her car with pleading apologies and excuses. She hadn’t listened. Instead, she got in her car and started to drive.

She wasn’t sure where she was going. Just away from him, as far away as she could get.

About 45 minutes later, she felt one of her tires blow. She pulled over to the side and hit the steering wheel in frustration. She picked up her phone, “No service, great. Who would I call anyway?”

She had the spare pulled from the trunk and was about to jack up the car when it started to rain. She sighed, but continued changing the tire as quickly as possible.

She removed all the lugnuts and kicked the tire lightly expecting it to shift. It didn’t budge. She kicked it harder a few times, still nothing. She picked up the tire iron and hit the tire still to no avail.

She dropped the tire iron and a harsh sob racked her body as she sank to the ground. All of her emotions from the day hitting at once. After a few minutes, she looked up. Just as she began considering how far she could walk, a set of headlights came into view.

“Great. Top off my night with getting murdered and dumped out here in the middle of nowhere,” she mumbled to herself.

Despite her not moving to flag them down, the car slowed and pulled over to a stop behind her car.

She tried to wipe away her tears, suddenly glad the rain would likely cover that she had been crying.

She saw the door open and a foot step out. That was all she could make out past the still-lit headlights. She heard the door squeak as it closed, and then she saw a set of bow legs backlit as they approached.

“You alright, sweetheart?” His voice was deep and soothing, somehow removing some of her fear of the stranger.

She scoffed, “I’m super.”

“You need some help?” 

“I was thinking of just camping out right here,” she said.

He disappeared to the trunk of his car and returned a moment later. “May I?” he asked, holding up a blanket. “You’re shaking.”

Just then realizing how cold she was, she nodded. He gently draped the thick wool blanket over her shoulders and immediately moved to look at the tire.

He kicked the tire and hit it with the tire iron, just as she had. He had no better luck than she had. He laid down and scooted partially under the car so he could hit the tire from the other side. 

“Son of a bitch. That thing is really stuck,” he announced a moment later as he stood. “Can I give you a ride somewhere instead?”

She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes, “I don’t even know where I’d go.”

“Well, you can't just sit there all night. How about you let me buy you a cup of coffee. You can warm up a little, at least,” he suggested, reaching out a hand to help her stand. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

She considered her options, quickly realizing she didn’t really have any. She slowly reached out and allowed him to help her up, introducing herself as she got to her feet. She was surprised when he opened the passenger side door before walking around to get behind the wheel.

They were quiet as he drove. Before long, he pulled into a little town and into a small diner’s parking lot.

“Where are we, anyway?” she asked as she followed him out of the car.

“You were only 10 miles up the road. How do you not know where you are?”

“You know when you drive somewhere but you don’t really remember the drive? I honestly don’t even know which way I turned when I hit the highway.” She avoided eye contact.

“North. That is, assuming you came from Seattle. We’re in Granite Falls.”

The waitress made her way over as soon as they sat down, “Evening, guys, what can I get ya?”

“Two cups of coffee,” Dean requested, and then turned. “You want pie?”

She hesitated momentarily. “Sure.”

“And two slices of pie,” he finished the order.

“Thanks,” she said.

After the coffee and pie were on the table, he spoke up, “Can I ask you about that ring? Seeing as it seems a bit like you’re running from something.”

She looked at the ring on her finger. She pulled it off and dropped it on the table. “Fucking cheating bastard,” she fumed before she could stop herself. “He knows when I get home. And they were in our bed. It’s like he wanted to get caught. And her! I thought she was supposed to be my friend.”

“Damn, sorry I asked.”

“How much do you think I could get for that thing? I don’t have that much stuff. I could just sell it and buy new stuff.”

Dean picked up the ring and looked at it carefully. “I hate to add to your night, but the diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

Her jaw dropped. “That dick. Wait, how do you know that?”

He chuckled, “That is a long story. But it is definitely fake.”

She shifted her gaze towards the table as she felt more tears welling up.

“Look at it this way, at least you found out before you tied the knot,” said Dean. “Finish your pie. No asshat is worth wasting pie.”

She laughed for the first time that night.

“There’s a smile. You’re pretty when you smile.” He reached over to gently wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

She finished the pie and they had refills of their coffees. Then she pulled her phone out. She was surprised to find only one missed call.

“Thanks again. I’ll just call a cab or something, get my car towed in the morning.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

She shrugged.

“You look exhausted. There’s a motel right down the road. Let me drive you over there so you can get some rest.”

She couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow at him.

“That wasn’t a line. I meant a room by yourself… unless you wanted it to be a line,” he said with a cocky smirk.

She took a moment to finally, fully, take him in. He was gorgeous: bright-green eyes, chiseled jaw, perfect lips, and so many freckles she couldn’t begin to try to count. “Tempting… very, very tempting, but probably not a good idea.”

He pulled up to the motel office and parked. He watched as she hesitated opening the door. She stopped and turned to face him.

“Um, this is stupid. You just met me, and I’ve intruded in your night enough already, but, do you, maybe, want to watch some crappy on-demand movie with me?” she asked, shyly. “I’m exhausted, and I should sleep. But my mind isn’t going to shut off that easy… and I kinda don’t want to be alone in my head.”

“Yeah, sure, movie it is,” he agreed. She turned to get out of the car finally before he grabbed her wrist to stop her. “My brother and I actually already have a room, if you wanted to just watch it there.”

She knew, logically, she shouldn’t be so comfortable agreeing to such a thing. She wasn’t sure why, but she trusted him more than she had anyone else in years. “Yeah, that works. Thank you.”

He smiled, “You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart. I’m just glad to help however I can.”


End file.
